a saiyajin sleep over
by Chirusa
Summary: Well, bulma's dead, and vegeta's sad. Can his sister and best friend help, or will something go wrong..... I vote the last one!
1. oh, veggie ..don't cry. im here

A saiya-jin sleep over  
Note: One of the characters is not real she is a figment of my imagination. She has black hair, black eyes, a crush on Goku, and power over her brother, vegeta. She was also ounce Turles' mate. The writing is weird, it starts as first person, then first again, then 3rd, then back to 1st and then 3rd again so there, you'll figure it out. Also note that, this was my first story EVER so some things may not ad up to some of my other stories. To clear things up a little Vegema = Gin, there the same person  
  
Legal note: I do not own Nintendo, Sony, pizza hut, dominos, blockbuster, dragon ball z, and hell, anything for that matter. Well I do own vegema, she's mine. If you want to use her just ask.   
  
Authors note: there is strong language, sexual situations, and a lot of bagg'in on Yamcha. (I just don't like him.)  
  
* * is telepathy or something which is happening " " is speaking ~ ~ is thinking to ones self  
  
It was another hot day, burning even for me! But even though it's hot as hell outside, I still have chills. It's been a week since it happened and I haven't left my room since I returned from the funeral. A week ago since-well I just haven't felt the need to leave.   
*ring-ring-ring* I know I should answer it, but what's the point. What the hell, maybe its one of those phone surveys or something, there so much fun to harass, that will hopefully get my mind off of my loss. *ring-* "Mushi Mushi" "hay Vegeta!" "OH hello Kakarott" "Look I know you locked yourself in you room and you haven't com out for anything, cause you feel there is no point. Believe me I know what you are going threw!" "I know you do. So what do you want! I'm waiting for an insurance salesmen or something to call!" "Why?" Why do you think, stupid?" "Ohhh! Even though that does seem fun, I'm telling you it won't help. Why don't you come over, maybe we can spar, or talk, something, anything just get out of your room!" "fine I'll come over hold o-" "Wait V-" "WHAT" "Bring Vegema ok" "ok" "Bye" "Bye" well at least now I have something to do , but maybe Kakarott can help he went threw the same thing several months ago. Well id better go get vegema. Well apparently she's not here, oh well.   
*KNOCK-KNOCK-KICK-TAP* "you know vegeta you don't have to do that every time." "So, I choose to, its fun." "Whatever" Kakarott may be a 3rd class warrior at rank but he has shown that he is truly an eli- GRRR what am I saying, I must be loosing it. "Soo vegeta where's your sister?" "She's not here, I haven't seem her since the -fu-fu-ner-a" "Ah, its okay I know, well are you hungry?" "No." "Ok." He walked to the kitchen I guess HE was hungry.   
X x x  
I'm freezing. I feel so empty inside. Why did I leave the planet? I shouldn't have left him alone. He needs me more then ever now. But I am always going to miss her. I wonder how she died, maybe I'll ask Vegeta. I should go back, and I will. Besides Goku needs a shoulder to cry on, he he.   
X x x  
The two full blooded Saiya-jins just sat at the table in silence. Memories going threw both there minds. Memories of arguments, dinners, games, and even there sex life. Vegeta was remembering when he us to take Bulma to places in the middle of the night, he loved taking her when she was asleep because then she would wake up n that place, or just wake up wile he's flying thee and she would yell and scream and have that look in her eyes which he loved. Goku would tickle Chi Chi until she couldn't breathe and always be so gentle with her, despite his obvious power. They were both going to miss there wives especially since they can't be wished back on account of them both dieing naturally. As they sat there remembering everything which died with there wives, they were both overwhelmed with sadness. They both started to cry. Hot salty tears ran down there soft cheeks, hitting the table with that kuurrplunk sound. "I think we should stop, they wouldn't want us to cry." "I'll try, but it's hard to keep it in, I've had tears held in my whole life. I guess now there all coming out." *Vegeta please don't cry, you say so yourself that crying doesn't help.* *I say a lot of foolish things * At this Goku got up and stood next to Vegeta , and started to massage his neck & shoulders(its not what you think people) in attempts to calm him down , well it worked. Vegeta slowly stopped and then looked up at Goku. He was looking at him with those soft kind eyes, which made anyone who looked at them feel safe. "Your better now, right?" "Right." Hay vegeta lets do something fun!" "Like what?" "I don't know, rent a movie or something." "Sure, whatever" "cool, lets go I'll drive." "No I'll drive; your car makes me claustrophobic." After a weird look from Goku, vegeta hesitantly threw a capsule. After the smoke cleared there was a black jeep, juiced up with the works, overhead cam, blower putruding over the hood, a complete costume job. A present from Bulma, he loved this car. "Well let's go." "Alright, this is gonna be great."   
  
  
  
X x X   
"Veggie I'm home. Lets do lunch, and we'll talk!" she looks around "Veggie, vegetable head, Vegeta, WHERE ARE YOU!" she wandered the house looking for him. She walked to his room, the one that he never slept in. it was more like a solitary confinement room. There she saw a note, there were two, one in an earth language & the other in Saiyango. She read the one in Saiyango knowing it was for her. It said "Dear Vegema, I went to Kakarott's house. I was looking for you. He wanted you to come. Hope to see you later. Sincerely, your prince." she giggled at the last thing put on the letter, she knew it was true it just for some reason always made her laugh. She ran to her room, changed into a blue tube top with denim pants and blue sneakers and took off towards Goku's.   
x x x  
The guy's first stop was the Blockbuster. They rented 5 movies, an X-box and Gamecube, and a couple of games for the X-box and Gamecube. Then they went to a super market, stocked up on ice-cream, cookie dough, cookies, soda, beer, popcorn, and like 2 pounds of Hershey's almond ^0^(yummy). On there way home Goku called a pizza place and ordered 10 pizzas. They figured by the time they get home it should be ready. To there luck it was and because of Vegeta's killer driving skills. "Alright first rule. I play first!" "Ok, I'll go set it up. Vegeta what do you want to play first: "halo", "samurai" something, "super smash brothers melee" or "sonic" which one?" "Halo, I choose halo!" Vegeta said in an excited voice. "Hm, okay."   
X x x  
"VEGGIE!!!" Vegema yelled as she slammed open Goku's front door. She saw him and ran up to him. "Oh, Vegeta I'm so sorry I left you alone. I just couldn't stay her it hurt to-" "Jin shut up, its fine I locked myself in my room any way so you would have been by yourself." Vegema just started to sniffle, then let out a big "Wwhhaa whaaaaaaaaa" and as she was crying to make matters worse she began to release a sonic wave which would make Namek-jin ears bleed, saiya-jin ears screech, but humans couldn't hear it, lucky basturds. "Jin stop, uh Dammit, stop, its okay its okay." She stops "*sniffle-sniffle* you sure *sniffle*" "Yes, come were having our first 'sleep over' thing would you like to join?" "Yes brother I would." "Great, lets go, I don't think Kakarott has the mentality to set up the games." They both laughed together. Well at lest until they herd a loud scream coming from the living room. "Aah, son of a bitch, piece of crap, I'll fuk'in kill you!!" "Kakarott, what's wrong?" "I smashed my hand on the damn cupboard thing!" Vegeta & Vegema couldn't help but laugh. Poor vegeta laughed so hard he fell down and hit his head on the coffee table. That made all three laugh even harder; to the point of tears. When vegeta stopped he regained both his stance & glance ^_~*. "Well I guess we'd better start this thing." "Right!" vegema & goku said in unison. "So what are we doing first?" "I don't know, do I look like the host 0f this idiotic party!?" "Geez vegeta, I just asked a question. And besides it wasn't even meant for you so *blows raspberries at him - phtttllll* it was for you it was for Goku at least he doesn't act like a grouchy old man." *she sticks out her tongue* "a grouchy old man, how dare you, I'm only 11 years older then you. Hold on your 85 both you and kakarott so I wouldn't talk." "oh, ha burn Jin strait burn. Ha ha." "SHUT UP GOKU!!" Her tail bristles up and she emits a low but threatening growl. "You're only 3 days older then me so I'm the baby. And you two jerk offs have to be nice to me. So bow down to the chibi princess, mwaahaha. *ok can we all just shut up. All three of us are old ok, Vegeta's in his mid 90's, Vegema and me are about 85. Now drop it, both of you!!* *……* "So, what are we doing first?" GRRUMBBLGRR was the only sound herd in the living room. "EAT!!" "Whoa goku you sure seem hungry, so what are we going to eat?" "Pizza, If we'd known that you where coming we would have gotten more food! HA never mind I'll just get some more." Goku walked up to the phone, this guy's phone is pretty weird, well at least for someone normal. ^-^ on speed dial, you have pizza hut, the CC, dominoes, beef bowl, hospital, and -well you get the picture. He pressed the pizza hut button and waited *ring-rin-click* "mushi-mushi, this is pizza hut." "Ah, yeah hold on, veg what do you want?" "Which one bakarough!" "Vegema!" "Oh yes, goku I would like ohm. I would like 2 meat lover, 2 veggie lover hold the jalapeno, and 2 stuffed crust with pepperoni toping." "Picky aren't we" goku said in a mocking tone. Jin just gave him a mischievous smirk. But when Vegema said 'veggie lover' Vegeta shrugged remembering Bulma. It was an act the last two people he 'loved' that were somewhat close to his age could only see. An act only his sister and best friend could see, well Bulma could have seen it too but she's dead (boo hoo) "vegeta I'm so sorry I didn't mean to -." "Its fine I have to learn to accept it." As he was talking his voice began to break. Vegema went over to comfort her older brother. She approached him and gave him a hug the same exact hug her mother gave her before Cooler took her, and ended her mother's life. She had her arms around his neck, her beautifully long tail around him, and the tip of her tail tickling him "O-Kay the pizza should be here in-." Goku stopped in his tracks and looked at his two friends hugging, not wanting to mess up this royally sentimental moment. Vegeta and Vegema broke and made that adorably cute noise, which sounds like the purr of a kitten a sort of crooning sound. Goku on the other hand made a whimpering sound, feeling left out of the 'love'. "Hay! Don't I get any love?" "Yeah, you'll get your love soon enough." Vegema leapt up into goku's arms, wrapping her tail around him snuggly, and then her arms, lightly brushing his lips with hers. (Ohh, scandal. Wait never mind Chi Chi and Turles are dead.) This whole display disgusted vegeta, but only for a wile, remembering how much those two needed too be loved. Especially vegema who had a worst life then him, and her mate and bond were murdered in front of her. "Ahem", vegeta said with an annoyed tone "are we going to play some games or what?!" "Yeah, yeah keep your shirt on, you short ouji!" "Well*vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath* I go first *he looked around and smirked* hold on. Vegeta ran to the kitchen and scarffed down 5 of the pizzas. Then ran bake to the living room. "Geez Vegeta, the least you could have done was wait for us to eat too, man!" "Soorry. Biatch." "Grr, what did you say?" "I said sorry, bi-a-tch!" "That's it bring it on midget!" the two got in an all out war, (damn that is some sibling rivalry). After a couple of jabs to the stomach and groin vegeta decided to just stop fighting (good god the world is ending!!!) "Ha ha v-man got beat up by a girl." "Shut the fuck up you baka!" *Bitch I'm not in the mood and my -.* *stop Vegeta the last thing I need is a mental picture.* vegeta stopped bugging/scaring Goku long enough to notice he already started playing. Vegema started laughing, "KAKAROTT!! The hell are you doing playing, I said I was first." Vegeta hissed in his most threatening tone. "So, you were busy and I wanted to play! So* stuck out his tongue*" "kuso, kusotare, well at least lets play a cool game, not a fagoty game like this!!" "Awe your mean v-man, I like this game this bad guy reminds me of you, except he's cool and not such a dumb ass." "Kakarott, if you don't watch your tongue I'll make sure it's ripped out." "Ohh, I'm soo scared." Goku was definitely mocking vegeta. The two stared each other down until Gin broke them up. *look boys why don't you just stop this and play the game.* "grr, fine, but I'm the black one." "I got dibs on the bat." "I'm sonic.*he starts humming the theme song for 'sonic the hedgehog'*" he snaps back into reality and resets the game. "What's the things name, 'blacky'?" "No its shadow." "And the bat?*Jin said crossing her arms over her chest.*" "rough, it means red.*he said with a grin*" the prince and princes looked in owe as goku actually said something smart. " and there are other characters , like knuckles who's the red one -blah - blah- blah." Goku want on a whole talk on the history of sonic the hedgehog. (I would actually right it up, but this isn't about sonic it's about DBZ) "How long do you think he's going to ramble on about the game?" "I don't know." *ding-dong.* "Pizzas here!" Vegeta went to the door & opened it. Looking at the pizza man who seemed to have trouble holding all six pizzas. "Dude is you going to eat all these pizzas? Cause ya know the file say that you ordered 10 pizzas about an hour ago so ya know." "No my sister is "*smirk* vegema looked at her brother and growled. " Veggie you don't have to tell the world." Vegeta paid the man and closed the door. Vegema whant to the kitchen and began to eat. She only managed to eat 4 pizzas, so she decided to give one to her brother and one to goku. Vegeta ate his pizzas then started eyeing gokus 5er 6. "Hay kakarott im going to eat your pizza!" "Blah-blah- hay you can't have my food!!" goku ran up to the kitchen and wolfed the food down. "Well at least he's not talking about blue hedgehogs. Now its time for me to play a vicious adult game with blood!" "And murder!" "And blood!" "And Murder!" "Dende! Both of you two are crazy. Damn vegeta I knew you were but still, obsession over blood. Jin you got issues too, murder is not some thing you obsess about." "I'm not obsessed. I just like saying 'murder' in a creepy tone." "But I don't know about vegeta he is probably obsessed." "I'm not; I just enjoy its presence. The color the smell the feeling of it around you, *smirk* and the taste." "Whoa, vegeta the taste. How the hell did you taste it? was it your own?" "He he nope." Vegeta had a mischievous smirk across his face. "It was on several occasions. I've hade the blood of a few unlucky bakas who got in my way in the past, and Bulma's." "THAT IS SICK!" "That is a very disturbing picture. You know I knew there was something wrong with you my prince, now I've confirmed it." "WHAT, what it's not like I gave her a tongue twister when she was on her period or anything. Fuck, I just bit her a little too hard. *he looks at his friends & blushes slightly* hay it's not my fault she bit me first! She bit my tail!" Vegeta sees Jin just sitting there in silence with a strange look on her face. Goku is no were to be seen. "Oh, veg, Goku ran to the bathroom to throw up thanks to the images you bestowed upon him!" "Eeww, well why aren't you throwing up too I'm sure you also saw it?!" "I would but I have a higher tolerance, and I kinda don't mind." "Wright lets start playing before Kakarott comes back." "*giggle* I'm pretty sure he'll be there a wile." The two laughed and went to the living room. Vegeta set the game fore green blood; I guess he thought it would be funny. Goku finally stopped barfing, but he was now hungry. (what do you expect he barfed it all out) so the big baka instant transmitted to a beef bowl place and got some food, he of course transmitted back to his house and ate it there. When he finished he herd yells coming from the living room. Vegeta and vegema were fighting over the game since vegeta did a game over & it was now Jin's turn to play but veggie wouldn't let her. "It's my turn" "no it isn't!" "Yes it is!" "I am the saiya-jin no ouji and I demand to0 keep playing!" "So I'm the princess and I say it's my turn." Goku can into the room and just looked at the two fighting, shook his head and sighed ~WHAT A BUNCH OF MORANS~ vegeta herd his telepathic insult ~oh like you and your brothers are any better!~ goku just looked at him and walked to the X-box, put in the extra control and reset the game. "There now both of you play!" he walked to the couch and flopped down.  
XXXX  
After playing for a few hours the 3 saiya-jin began to get bored of playing games. And it was bringing back unwanted memories. "Can we play 'sonic' now!" goku pleaded "Grr no kakarott, I refuse to play that stupid wussy game!" vegeta growled "Vegeta, shut up! Goku I don't think sonic is the best thing right now." She calmly stated "ok, so what are we going to do now I'm bored!" (Yes what are they going to do? *smirk*)  
Xxx  
After about a half hour of thinking. Jin just smirked. "I know!" she jumped up "lets play a simple yet complex game!" She stopped to build suspense "Truth or Dare." She gave them that saiya-jin smirk, the one which sent chills down your spin, but only excited vegeta more. Goku looked at her with a blank expression. "What's wrong boys? skerd." She taunted they were still staring, who knows what was going there vegetas demented mind (he he I know ^0^). "What's wrong? Chicken, brawk bwak!" she mocked "CHIKEN were not chicken, right kakarott!" he shouted "right!" "Ok, then lets start I'll go first." She scanned the two "veggie, truth or dare?" "Grr, truth!" he looked at her "wusss!!!! Is it true you were once a drug dealer? " she asked "huh? Oh, yeah. I remember that, HA it was fun! But It only lasted like a week." she laughed at her brothers joy "ok, I go again.*wide grin* G.K. truth or dare?" "Ohm, uh truth!" "Is it true you were ounce a cop for a wile, and if it is did you ever bust my brother?" "Yes and yes. When I got him it was the funniest thing ever. I let him go, but he had to promise not to sell it anymore. And he kept his promise like a good boy." He patted vegeta's head like he was a dog. (I wouldn't mind if he was my dog, not at all) "Humph, get off! And I am not a boy dam nit!" vegema giggled "I love you two so much when your together *giggles*" "now its one of your turns" "ohm ooh, mine!" goku was jumping up and down like well a monkey. "Vegeta truth or dare?" "Dare, kakarott.*smirk*" he crossed his arm "vegeta I dare you to he he to-- haha to-to-." "To what you baka, spill it out!" "To rub your belly and pat your head at the same time." "Oh my kami, goku you suck!" vegema yelled at him. Vegeta looked at goku and did the dare. "KAKAROTT THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST DARE EVER! My turn now. Kakarott, truth or dare?" "Hee, dare" (man I can't scare him, why!) vegeta gave him the evilest smirk ever shone (ha ha I finally scared goku!) "Kakarott I dare you to- he *whispered in his ear.* "oh, vegeta's that is mean. I don't wanna!" he wined "goku you must do whatever the darer says or else you get a big punch." she said waving her finger "fine." He instant transmitted somewhere then comes back. He transmits strait to his room and doesn't come out for a wile. *~veggie what did you make him do? ~* *you'll see my dear sister, you'll see* *smirk* goku came out in just his boxers and as ssj-4 and with a dog collar with a leash and bells on his wrists.   
Xxx  
The first thing that went threw Jin's mind was hot he looked then how ridiculous he looked. "Goku what are you doing -haha *laughing uncontrollably rolling on the floor.* "my dare." goku went to the center of the room and got in the position to do "I'm a little tea pot" and then does the dance and song for it. While he is singing it vegeta and vegema crack up and laugh uncontrollably. Poor goku was singing 'I'm a little tea pot' with bells, a leash, and in ssj-4, IN HIS BOXERS.   
Xxx  
'okay kakarott you can stop now" he said wile shoving something behind him "thank you vegeta" he sighed with relief "my pleasure." Little did goku know vegeta was taping him? "Well that was fun and-." Vegema was cut off by a nock at the door. "Who the hell could that be!" vegeta hissed "I'll get it onissan." Vegema got up and went to the door. When she answered it she saw non other then yamcha "oh, hello yamcha." She said sarcastically. "Hay" now yamcha still looks young too because well he used the dragon balls. What a selfish punk, oh well. "Jin tell him to leave pure saiya-jin only!" vegeta hollered from the living room. "Now vegeta don't be mean. Yamcha what is it that you want, we're kinda in the middle of something." she told him wile looking at vegeta's angry face. "Yeah, I bet." yamcha sees the half naked goku. "What are you doing exactly?" he asked "a sleep over silly.*giggle*" "can I join please" yamcha flopped on his knees and begs. "What a pathetic site".   
  
Let's see what happens next in the next chapter. A miss understood playtime. There first chapter. 


	2. a miss understood playtime

A miss understood playtime  
  
"Vegeta don't be mean. I think we should let him." Goku said sternly. "No Kakarott saiya-jin only!!" vegeta hissed "vegeta! Don't be so cruel. My rank is as high as yours, and I say he can stay. He's just bas hurt as any of us." She said throwing her hand down. "NO HES NOT!! THERES NO WAY NOT ON A COLD DAY IN HELL!" Vegeta screamed in a voice he hasn't used in years. He ran up to Goten's old room and slammed the door. "So, what were you guys doing before I came?" he asked trying to change the subject "*sigh* truth or dare, onisan dared Goku to do this humiliating task *giggle* I think he looks cute like that." She winked at him goku blushed, (he was even redder then his fur (even though I think his fur is pink) "ah huh? Right. I see. How long do you think vegeta's going to be in there?" "Until he wants to come out, der." Jin said sarcastically. Yamcha being the jerk that he was he started trying to sit next to vegema; she saw him and started to scoot over closer to Goku. This goes on until she is literally on his lap. Yamcha knows better then to try anything now. Jin saw that yamcha's plans were crushed she got up and kissed Goku on the cheek and told them that she would be back. She walked toward the stairs so that she could go to Goten's room. As she walked you could tell how tempted Goku was to star at her *cough* tail. Yamcha on the other hand had no restraint. The saiya-jin princess could sense the two of them starring at her, but only enjoyed one of them, and it wasn't Yamcha. She went to Goten's room and started banging on the door and she screamed. "Brother let me in please! Come on you big pussy let me in!" "I am not a pussy you are" "I know I am. Now let me in" vegeta opened the door and she walked in with a smug look on her face. Yamcha was wondering what the hell was happening, not being a saiya-jin and not knowing any thing about siblings. . Goku on the other hand completely understood. Vegeta doesn't like yamcha and then yamcha comes barging in on his good time. And the comment about him loving Bulma as much as any of them just broke it. He knew that yamcha was a player and only used Bulma for her body. Xxxx "Brother what is wrong with you, why don't you come out." She calmly said to him "I don't wanna, especially if that baka human is there!" he said his voice interfused with anger and sadness "I see, well is there a way you can ignore him or something." Jin really wanted to make her brother feel better so she wrapped her tail around, then she let out a purring sound, she saw a small smile creep upon his face. That wasn't good enough for her not at all. "Veggie?" she said sweetly "yes princess." "How often do you scream like a little girl?" She asked with a smirk. "What the hell, I have never screamed like a little girl! W- Why?" "He he you'll see.*smirk*" vegeta gave her a puzzled look then a worried one, not for her but for him. Vegema was enjoying her brother's look of fear but that's still not what she wanted. So she pounced on him and grabbed his tail, she wrapped it around her hand and bit it real hard. Vegeta let out a loud, that's still not what she wonted (dam nit what do you want?) so she did the next best thing, TICKLE ATTACK!! She started to tickle him, hr wasn't being shone any mercy. And he was actually enjoying it. Vegema was tickling Vegeta until he was crying and gasping for breath. She stopped and sat on his chest, pi9nning him down. He looked him strait in the eye and saw a distant look in his eye, although it was only there for a second she still caught it. Within a second she was pinned on the floor. He bent over, his nose only inches from hers; he whispered to her, "Now it's my turn!" Vegema eyes widened as she braced for what was about to happen. Vegeta did return the favor at full brace, with his sister kicking and screaming under him. She gave out a "Vegeta stop, its starting to hurt!" when he finally stopped there were tears in her eyes. They both laughed at the childish act they just did. But Vegeta did not completely finish his task, so he grabbed her long tail and bit it even harder then she did. Her scream was also much louder. He released her from is grip and sat down next to her. She hit him on the head and laughed. "So, vegeta you're going to leave the room now right?" she asked "I guess." "Good, you're starting to act like a teenage girl." They laughed and left the room withy there tails rapped, "I guess I have no chose. I will ignore the weakling human." Vegeta stated "unless he really pisses me off, then I'm gonna blast him." He said with a smirk "ok, but only if he really pisses you off." She said wile playfully punching his shoulder. Xxxxx Yamcha's point of view Holy shit that girl is fine, I mean look at that tail sway. And look at Goku he looks like a reject Goth clown or something. HA AH AHHAHA. No seriously I wonder why vegema went up stairs and more importantly why she kissed Goku and not me! Mysteries my brilliant mind must solve and hold on a sec - what is that sound it sounds like "Why is Vegeta screaming like that!?" "Vegema went up to make him feel better. Hay I'm going to go change." Goku went back to normal and went up to his room to go change. Man, is that vegeta laughing, and what the hell are they doing. Whoa that banging sound is getting louder, fuck, is he getting laid. Oh, good, the banging stopped. Wow, they rented an X-box and a game cube. An- the banging started again, now it's vegema screaming, what are they taking turns, man what was that "Vegeta stop it's starting to hurt!" oh, no now he's hurting her, well the banging st-"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" wow I don't think that was vegeta, it was Vegema, did he rape his own sister!? The bustard, I'll find a way to kill him. *Yamcha shook his fist* bout time Goku got here. "Hay, Yamcha. Sounds like they're having fun. He he when she gets out I'll ask if she could do the same for me." Goku said with that stupid grin in his face. "You want her to become a slut for you, man; I thought you were the good one." I screamed at him "what do you mean?" why does he always have that stupid look on his face? And why doesn't he think it's a big deal that he wants to turn vegema into his bitch. Oh, great the freaks are coming out "why are you two screwing with each other, it's not right. "What the hell are you talking about you stupid human!?!?" Vegeta growled at me. " I'm talking about Bulma only being dead for a week and you two are already having sex!" there looking at each other with a puzzled look, they don't gat it. "Oh, Yamcha, you weren't thinking we were having sex in the room did you?" vegema asked me lightly blushing "yes in fact I did." Why are they laughing? Goku's even laughing now, these saiya-jin got issues. "Yamcha, we weren't having sex we were just having childish fun. Right veggie?" "Right." "I just tickled him and bit his tail, then after he pounced on me and returned the favor." She said "what about the 'vegeta stop it's starting to hurt', huh?" "Look you baka, me and vegema did not have sex, she's my sister!" he yelled at me pointing to vegema. "Then why are you getting so offensive?" "Because this is stupid! Hmph." I think I won, but all three are saying nothing happened. Maybe I'll just drop it, Na!  
  
Well that's another chapter , hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
